Dio Brando (JJBA:DDR)
|romanized_name = Dio Burandō DIO|namesake = Italian for "God" DIO (Heavy metal band) Marlon Brando|stand = The World (later) The World Over Heaven|age = 122-123 (Part 3) 133 (Diamond Dust Revolution)|birthday = 1867-1868|gender = Male|nationality = British|hair_color = Blond|eye_color = Gold|skin_color = White|race = Yōkai|partner = Youki Brando Enrico Pucci Jotaro Kujo|base_of_operations = Mansion in Cairo, Egypt (Part 3) Brando Household (Morioh Town, Japan)|relatives = Dario Brando (father, deceased) Marie Brando (mother, deceased) Youki Brando (wife) Jouto Brando (youngest son) Giorno Giovanna (son) Donatello Versus (son) Ungalo (son) Rykiel (son) Yone Yaoyorozu (sister-in-law) Adonis Jones Joestar (future brother-in-law) Jouen Joestar (future nephew) Jotaro Kujo (future brother-in-law) Youmu Yaoyorozu (sister-in-law) Seiya Kujo (future nephew)|hobbies = Reading "Surpassing his limits"|favorite_food = Steak Red wine|seiyuu = Takehito Koyasu|english_va = Andrew Chaikin|game(s) = All-Star Battle Eyes of Heaven (main antagonist)|affiliation = Brando Household Re-Stardust Crusaders}} Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー Dio Burandō), known simply as DIO '( }}) in ''Part 3, was the main antagonist of both [https://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Blood Phantom Blood] and [https://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Crusaders Stardust Crusaders]'' and is now the deuteragonist of[[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Dust Revolution| ''Diamond Dust Revolution]], ''having been resurrected by his former subordinate and current wife Youki. He forges an alliance with Jotaro Kujo after saving the latter near-death, proclaiming that only he has the right to kill Jotaro. The result of that alliance is the group known as the Re-Stardust Crusaders. He is featured posthumously in [[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Ocean of Meteora|''Ocean of Meteora]]'' as the main inspiration for Enrico Pucci's descent into villainy and desire to "obtain Heaven", and posthumously becomes the uncle to both Jouen Joestar and Seiya Kujo. Dio is the father of Jouto Brando, his son with his wife, Giorno Giovanna as well as a handful of other illegitimate offspring. Appearance Dio is a slender, yet fit-built man appearing in his early 20s and is as tall as Jotaro (195cm/6'5"). He barely looks any different from his appearance in ''Stardust Crusaders, but has toned down his choice in outfit. He now mostly wears a simple black vest that is feathered around the back of his neck and a tight, somewhat shiny dark purple tank top underneath. He wears a black leather choker around his neck to hide the scar he has from stealing Jonathan's body, further covering it up with loose-fitting purple, black-dotted scarf. He still wears his green hearts in the same places as in Part 3 — in the middle of his forehead atop of a headband, and again on his kneecaps. Like in Part 3, he wears bracelets around his wrists and just above his feet, while wearing black pointy shoes with golden embellishments on them. Dio wears his hair the same way he did in Part 3 and sports a dark purple lipstick. Overall, he looks a lot more urban and less out of place. Because he has retained his thrall as a Yōkai, Hydra operatives of both genders are swooning over him, but simultaneously hate him also because he can walk in the sunlight, unlike before. Personality In Diamond Dust Revolution, Dio is a man who is obsessed with "surpassing his limits", something which he developed due to never wanting to suffer a humiliating defeat at Jotaro's hands, or anyone's for that matter. He drilled that concept into his sons from a young age, forcing five-year-old Jouto to spend nights alone in the nearby forest that houses grizzly bears. His parenting is very Spartan, firmly believing that near-death situations will break the limits of his sons. Dio shows absolutely no mercy in that regard, even to his wife. He fights Youki every single day, even when she is not at her best, thus showing a similarity to his father Dario when he was overworking Dio's mother Marie. Dio surprisingly cares for his family, though he would never admit so openly. He doesn't allow his sons to disrespect their mother, and punishes Jouto when he asks to have a "death match" with her. Like with Pucci in the past, Dio is tender with her outside of battle and even developed combination attacks to be used alongside her Stand Holy Diver. He secretly reveals to both Jotaro and Youki that he is proud to call Jouto and Giorno his sons, calling them the strongest of them all. In battle, he yells out Wryyy!!! ''and ''Useless Useless!!! ''(無駄 無駄!!! ''Muda Muda!!!) in a frenzied manner during his fights. This often causes his opponents to severely underestimate him, which gives him a massive advantage. When fighting alongside another, Dio prefers to watch the scene and figure out his enemy before joining the fray and reaping the satisfaction of landing the killing blow. Like Jotaro he is an adept tactician and knows how to get himself out of a sticky situation, even when he is at a disadvantage. Powers & Abilities Stand Dio is one of the strongest Stand users to ever exist, wielding '''The World ( }} Za Wārudo) with the ability to stop time. However, the duration of his time stop reverted back to five seconds. When the arrow hits Dio for the second time, he gains a new ability: * 'Chrono Stasis '( }} ''Kurono Sutashisu, ''lit. "time restraint"): The World conjures a sphere above its target, trapping them in an instant. While in there, the target experiences a time loop, continuously reliving a moment in time which renders them immobile. In the case of multiple targets, multiple spheres are required, up to a limit of five spheres at once. Each sphere has a time limit that is the same as time stop. The World eventually evolves into The World Over Heaven. Yōkai Powers * '''Ice Creation: '''Originally a part of his vampire powers in Phantom Blood, Dio can sink the temperature of objects and living organisms, thus creating ice that can be used as either a shield or a weapon.